The overall aim of this project is to increase the number of New York City Technical College (City Tech) students who continue their education and pursue a baccalaureate degree in science. The Research Double Bridge to the Baccalaureate program is a student research transfer oriented collaborative involving City Tech, which grants the Associate in Science degree, and two science baccalaureate- granting institutions, Brooklyn College (BC) and City College of New York (CCNY); all are part of the City University of New York (CUNY). The major aims of this project are: to increase the number from a significant pool of City Tech students who transfer to science baccalaureate degree programs at the partner institutions, to increase City Tech faculty research capability, and to enrich the science/research skills of City Tech students. These aims will be achieved by the implementation of specific activities involving City Tech and the partner colleges. The complementary activities include an enrichment program for students. The enrichment program includes a pre- research course and summer research work, access to financial aid (including MARC) as well as a home base at the senior colleges upon transfer, and a transition program to facilitate transfer. A faculty research program will not only grow a cadre of faculty researchers but will increase student research opportunities. The three institutional collaborators will build on their NSF-funded efforts at SMET institutional reform to design a transition course based on their similar core reform agendas.